What Naruto Wants, Naruto Gets
by Miasen
Summary: Naruto is sick and tired of Sasuke chosing work over him, every single day, and with his libido screaming for some attention he sets out to fix things.


A/N: Written in 3,5 hours in the middle of the night after my muse hit me over the head with this random idea. I love it when inspiration just flows like this. :D

Warnings: Here be men screwing other men, and probably lots of foul language as well. Yaoi haters should look the other way. Also, in my head Naruto is very much a top. ;)

* * *

In Naruto's not-so-humble opinion Sasuke worked all too much these days, and his sexually deprived body did in no way approve. So, after some long and thorough planning, stretching the several long minutes it took the water for his ramen to start boiling, he deciding that the only way to fix this situation was to take action _before_ his boyfriend got too tired. Naruto was never one for planning extensively or waiting for things. So it was only a quick dinner and an even quicker shower from the moment he made up his mind until he left the apartment, heading straight for the high-rise building Sasuke's office lay in.

Seeing how he'd been Sasuke's boyfriend for well over three years now the security knew well who he was, so getting past them were no obstacle. He knew that the true hindrance in his way was going to be Sasuke's evening secretary. Sasuke always instructed her to let him work in peace, and that woman knew her job. Which was why Naruto had spent countless hours in the small couch in Sasuke's front room, waiting for him to finish work. The bloody bastard never did go even five minutes before time, even when his perfectly awesome boyfriend was eagerly waiting for him.

But Naruto was not going to take no for an answer, not today. He was sick and tired of Sasuke choosing work over him, not even offering Naruto a simple little blow job in compensation. Naruto had had to take care of himself just one time too many, and he was not having any more of it. No, today he was getting what was rightfully his, and yes, he _was_ referring to Sasuke's perfect little ass.

He used the elevator rise to check himself out in the mirror, making sure he didn't have anything stuck in his teeth and that his hair was just as messy as he preferred it. When the ding announced his arrival at Sasuke's floor a grin spread on Naruto's face as he folded his hands behind his head and walked down the hallway to the door at the very end.

That grin was the first thing Sasuke's secretary noticed as he pushed open the door to the room where her desk was placed. A smile spread on her face in return. She liked Naruto; they'd spent more than enough time together in this room when Naruto waited for Sasuke to finish up not to have him grow on her.

"Maggie, how's the little one?" he asked politely, and she immediately told him all of her granddaughter's first steps that had occurred just last week. Of course, charming her was part of the plan, but Naruto was genuinely happy to hear all about the little kiddie that Maggie loved to death.

"But Naruto, what are you doing here now? Sasuke already had his lunch, and he's not due off for at least another two hours, he always stays late on Thursdays, you know that," Maggie soon interrupted herself with, seemingly suddenly realising that she was at work still.

Naruto wanted to toss out that recently Sasuke stayed late _every_ day, but it was hardly Maggie's fault, so he kept it to himself.

"Oh, I do know that, but I was hoping that you just might help me out with something," he said instead, quickly filling her in on his plan, leaving out the parts of going to screw Sasuke until he couldn't sit down for a week and replacing them with something more… romantic.

"Oh, Naruto, you know I am very fond of romance, but you know how Mr. Uchiha can be. He really does not like being disturbed when he's working."

Naruto put up his mouth disarming smile, doing his best to reassure Maggie of his perfectly nice intentions. "You know I wouldn't ask of this if I in any way thought you might get any harm from it. I'll talk to Sasuke, he'll understand perfectly. Besides, I think both of us know that he needs to relax a little."

Maggie had several times voiced her worry about the amount of hours Sasuke spent in the office, so he knew he was right in this.

She nodded slightly, but her look was still uncertain.

"You should go home and see the little one. Take the rest of the evening off. You could both need some hours away from here."

The idea of seeing her granddaughter before bed seemed to be the exact thing that would get Maggie to agree to this, and true enough, five minutes later Naruto was helping her on with her coat, ushering her out to door.

The moment she left the room Naruto's pleasant grin was replaced with a much more feral one as he eyed the heavy oaken door leading into Sasuke's spacious office. Naruto licked his lips expectantly and quickly approached the door, knocking lightly and waiting for an answer. He soon head Sasuke call out for him to enter and turned the door knob, very much looking forward to seeing the look upon Sasuke's face when he realized it wasn't Maggie like he would surely be expecting.

Sasuke's face was directed at a stack of papers lying on his desk. His pale lips were pursed around a pencil as he was concentrating on the words.

Naruto closed the door behind him, and only when the click of the lock turning sounded through the room did Sasuke look up. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto?" he all but sputtered, the pencil dropping to the desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just paying my _boyfriend_ a boyfriendly visit is all. Isn't that allowed?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, his face perfectly poised, any hints of surprise already gone from it. "You know I don't like being disturbed at work, Naruto."

Naruto walked over to him, keeping his step calm. When he was standing right in front of the massive desk he leaned on it, his palms grasping the edge of the heavy wood. "Oh, I know very well how little you like it, you've mentioned it enough times. But you should also know that I do not like never seeing you except when you are crashed out on the couch. I have needs, Sasuke, you should well know that by now."

His voice was calm and even, but with a clear undertone that did not open up to discussion. Too bad Sasuke never had been very good at getting that particular undertone, stubborn that he was. Damned Uchiha.

"Oh, I know all about your _needs_, Uzumaki, but sometimes your libido has to wait. There are more important things in life you know."

Naruto levelled a stare at him. "When was the last time we had sex, _Uchiha_?"

Sasuke's lips parted as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out. Instead his brow furrowed as if he was suddenly having a hard time remembering when it had been. Naruto was more than happy to help him with his poor memory.

"It's been six weeks and five days. Give or take a few hours. That is about six weeks and four days too many for my taste."

Sasuke didn't seem to have a good answer, and just looked up at Naruto.

"So my libido has waited. And waited. And waited some more. And guess what? I'm sick and tired of it. So for once you are going to forget about work and let me fuck you senseless right on this desk here." He patted the desk top to accentuate his words, and Sasuke's gaze dropped to where Naruto's hands were resting against the wood. Naruto could practically hear the cogs in the raven's brain grind to a halt as the meaning of Naruto's words sunk in.

"I want you naked and hard and bent over this desk, that pretty little ass in air and ready for me. And don't give me the whole 'importance of work' speech of yours. I know you want my cock deep in your ass, I can tell by that blush on your cheeks."

Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally at Naruto's words, the blush deepening slightly.

"I know you, Sasuke, I can read you like an open book. You bury yourself in work, thinking it's the only way you can get acceptance by your family, by excelling at everything. But all you _really_ want is me, isn't it? To just forget about everything but the feel of me inside you, to give yourself completely up to pleasure?"

Naruto could practically hear the sound of Sasuke swallowing hard as the words sunk in. Naruto knew he had him now.

"Now, I suggest you put away those papers before I toss them to the floor along with the rest of the stuff on your desk."

Sasuke acted quickly, opening up one of the drawers and stuffing the papers and most of the other things on his desk into it. It would be a merry mess, papers and staplers and even an empty coffee mug, and somehow Naruto lowed that. He well knew how anal Sasuke was about having everything in its place. He would bet that the first thing Sasuke did tomorrow was the tidy up in that drawer.

Not really having the patience to wait any longer Naruto quickly stalked around the desk, grabbing the back of Sasuke's office chair and swivelling it to the side. Unceremoniously he nudged the other's legs apart so he could stand in between them. A quick glance down showed that Sasuke seemed to be getting the "hard" part of this very well. Now all that remained was "naked" and "bent over the desk". But all in due time, he was in no real rush anymore.

He grabbed Sasuke's dark blue tie and used it to yank Sasuke closer. The raven was perched on the edge of his seat, stretched up towards Naruto. Naruto let his face show all of the raw lust that was flaming up inside him, and it earned him a quick intake of breath from Sasuke.

Unable to resist any longer Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke responded immediately, his mouth opening up to the touch, his tongue darting out to lick at Naruto's lips.

Naruto loved this, when Sasuke forgot about everything else and just let himself get carried away by the passion. He was so damned hot like this, all needy and responsive. Naruto had a feeling that another reason Sasuke was a bit of a workaholic. He was slightly afraid of who he became when he didn't focus completely on something. The Uchiha mentality was so deeply embedded into him, to always focus and work hard and never give into something as weak as lust. But Naruto wanted him like this, needed him like this.

He tightened his hold on Sasuke's tie, the knot pressing into Sasuke's neck that he could easily feel the constricting fabric and know that Naruto was completely in charge. But he also made certain that it did not cut off his breathing in any form. This was all about showing that Sasuke belonged to Naruto, not hurting him.

The kiss deepened. Lips were mashing desperately against each other, tongues tangling in a well-rehearsed dance. Sasuke was quickly turning to putty underneath Naruto, like he always did when Naruto did manage to break down his inhibitions.

When Naruto finally pulled away he saw that Sasuke was flustered, his eyes slightly glassy, and he knew that he probably looked exactly the same himself. Sasuke always had been an excellent kisser, something that had surprised Naruto in the beginning. Sasuke's icy demeanour would dictate that he was reserved in other areas as well, but when it came to kissing and sex he was anything but icy.

"You are wearing too much clothing," Naruto stated as he cast a glance down Sasuke's body. His suit jacket was hanging on the back of the chair, removed earlier in the day, but a pristine white shirt and pressed black pants hid his gorgeous body from view, and Naruto would not have that. He needed to see all that pale skin, touch it, taste it.

He let go of Sasuke's tie, tugging at the knot until the silky fabric hung loose around Sasuke's neck.

"Get rid of the shirt," he said simply.

Sasuke looked as if he wanted to protest, but one hard look at him and shaky hands moved to the top button popping it free before making quick work of the rest of them as well.

When the front of the shirt was all open, revealing a thin line of the torso underneath, Naruto couldn't stand quietly just watching anymore and quickly grabbed the fabric, tugging it off Sasuke's shoulders and tossing it to the floor. He could see Sasuke's eyes following the fabric to where it landed in a pile, and Naruto just _knew_ he was dying to dive after and fold it up properly. Screw that, Sasuke would just have to deal with a wrinkled shirt.

Naruto moved his hands to rest of Sasuke's shoulders and firmly pushed him back so he was resting with his back against the chair, his butt still sitting on the very edge of the chair. This way his delicious body was on perfect display for Naruto, and Naruto used that opportunity to the fullest, letting his gaze sweep up and down that gorgeous upper body, from the tantalizing little dip over his collarbone right down to that trail of dark hairs leading the way from bellybutton to yet hidden areas.

The dark tie still hanging around Sasuke's neck was the perfect accent to all that pale skin, and Naruto just loved how it seem to point downwards, drawing his gaze to the growing bulge in Sasuke's pants. That tie was definitely not going anywhere.

Impatient as ever Naruto dropped to his knees in between Sasuke's legs, resting his cheek against one thigh, staring up at his lover with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

Sasuke's almost-black eyes were growing hooded, probably from having Naruto this close to his manhood and filled with thoughts of what Naruto intended to do any minute now. Sasuke had always been a slut for a nice blowjob, and Naruto's blowjobs were well beyond nice. He took particular pride in them.

Deciding to put Sasuke out of his misery Naruto deftly popped the button of Sasuke's pants before grabbing the zipper, pulling it down achingly slow.

He knew Sasuke was getting impatient with the way his hips twitched slightly every time Naruto not-so-accidentally brushed up against the erection that was steadily growing underneath his hands.

Finally the pants were completely open, and Naruto quickly tugged them downwards, urging Sasuke to help with lifting his hips, something he did more than willingly. Soon they pooled around his ankles, and after a few seconds debating whether he should take the time to remove them properly or not Naruto decided that Sasuke could do with a few more moments of torture as he untied his shoes and pulled them off along with socks and pants.

As he looked up at Sasuke again he noticed that Sasuke was achingly hard, his erection stretching the fabric of his black boxer briefs. Naruto practically drooled at the sight, and could not wait a moment more. He leaned in and let his tongue drag up against the fabric covering Sasuke.

Sasuke responded immediately, his hips pushing up against Naruto in a silent plea for more. Naruto certainly did not have the heart to deny Sasuke anything, and soon the boxers followed the path of the rest of Sasuke's clothes, leaving the raven in nothing but that loose-hanging tie, and boy did he look positively fuckable like that. His cheeks tinged with a slight blush, his lips partly open, his fingers curled so hard around the armrests of the chair that the knuckled were white, his cock hard and tempting, practically screaming for Naruto to lick away that small bead lingering at the tip.

Naruto could not stay away from that treat, and eagerly dived in, his tongue licking lightly against the tip of Sasuke's cock, gathering up that small drop and savouring the bittersweet taste that burst on his tongue.

God, he had missed that taste. And looking up at Sasuke it seemed like Sasuke had missed this too. Naruto smiled up at him, well, beamed was probably more like it, and then dived back in before Sasuke had the time to say or do anything back.

Naruto swirled his tongue around the head of Sasuke's cock a few times before grasping the base, holding it steady as he wrapped his lips firmly around it, enclosing it in a warm heath that he knew would have Sasuke crumbling. Then he slowly inched downwards, taking his time as he drew more and more of Sasuke's delicious cock into his mouth.

He could hear Sasuke draw a quick breath above him. He loved that he had this effect on the otherwise so proper man. Only with Naruto the raven he ever let down his defences. Only Naruto ever heard the moans and groans coming from his lips when he was gone in the throes of passion, and only Naruto would ever get to see him blush like he did just now.

Naruto kept on the downwards journey until he felt Sasuke's cock at the very back of his throat forcing him to pull away before his gag reflex decided to act up. The return journey was done just as slowly, his tongue dragging against the underside of Sasuke's cock, teasing the vein there.

He placed one loving kiss on the head of Sasuke's erection before standing back up, much to Sasuke's chagrin. Obviously the raven did not want Naruto to stop just yet. But the blonde had other plans. He had not come here just to suck off Sasuke, his plans were a bit more extensive than that.

"Stand up," he said simply as he reached for the edge of his t-shirt and wrenched it over his head.

Sasuke did as told, although hesitantly. His knees didn't seem to cooperate properly, and Naruto could see him sway slightly as he found his footing. Naruto chuckled, finding it all very adorable (although he did not tell Sasuke that, he knew better than to refer to Sasuke as adorable).

He grabbed the unsteady Uchiha around the waist and pulled him in for a smothering kiss that was bound to leave him even more unsteady.

He just loved how they fit together, the slight difference in height that made certain Sasuke had to stretch up to kiss him, the way their bodies moulded together perfectly.

Sasuke's arms lifted to wrap around Naruto's neck, his hands travelling up to bury themselves in Naruto's soft locks. Sasuke had always loved playing with Naruto's hair, toying with it absentmindedly when they were cuddling or tugging at it harshly when they were having sex. Naruto certainly did not mind one bit, he loved the feeling of fingers running through it.

But right now there were only one thing on his mind, and it was not his hair, but rather planting himself deep in Sasuke's ass.

He let his hands drop down Sasuke's backside until he could get a decent grip on a pair of firm buttocks. He used that hold to pull Sasuke closer, pressing his erection up against the other. The tip of Sasuke's cock, wet with precum now, rested against Naruto just above the edge of his jeans, rubbing against his lower abdomen slightly as Sasuke's hips moved, seemingly working hard on finding some friction. Naruto chuckled as he moved his mouth against the soft skin of Sasuke's cheek until his lips brushed against the shell of the raven's ear.

"Eager are we?" he asked huskily and let the tip of his tongue trace the edge of Sasuke's ear. He could feel the raven shuddering slightly, from either the touch or his words.

"It was you that barged into my office, I'm just following your orders aren't I?"

"And you are doing a good job at it too. Now all that's missing is you bent over that desk of yours, offering your ass to me."

Sasuke's fingers tightened their grip in Naruto's hair as he moaned, obviously liking the thought of doing just that.

Naruto let go of his buttocks and gently pushed him in the direction of the desk. Sasuke seemed to hesitate slightly, probably embarrassed about putting himself on shameless display like that, but Naruto knew just how to get him past that embarrassment.

"_Please_," he said, low and begging. "For me." He shot him the deathblow that was his puppy dog eyes, and Sasuke practically crumbled underneath it.

He squirmed slightly in discomfort, but took that last step towards the desk, turning around and planting his hands firmly on the wood, leaning over it, his shoulders moving as he took a deep, calming breath. Then he slowly turned his head and met Naruto's gaze with one that screamed anything but uncertainty. It practically yelled for Naruto to fuck him, right there, right then.

That one look sent sparks flying through Naruto, making his already fully hard cock twitch inside his jeans. God, he wanted Sasuke so bad right now, and it was obvious that Sasuke knew that. He smiled knowingly and pushed his ass out a fraction of an inch, just enough to make it clear that said ass was all Naruto's.

Naruto quickly kicked the office chair away, sending it rolling across the floor until it thumped into a filing cabinet. With the offensive piece of furniture out of the way he had easy access to Sasuke, and he definitely intended to put that to good use.

He stepped up right behind Sasuke, making sure their bodies weren't touching. Then he let his fingertips slowly stroke down pale shoulder blades, the touch teasingly light. On their journey down they brushed against Sasuke's ribs in a way that Naruto was on the verge of being tickling, but not quite. Then they brushed down Sasuke's spin, following it to the very top of his ass. His skin was absolutely flawless, nothing marring that perfect pale colour, and the skin was so incredibly soft underneath his fingers. Naruto could just touch him forever, but his cock seemed to have other ideas where it lay throbbing in its denim prison.

Naruto eyed the perfect curve of Sasuke's ass for a moment before swiftly dropping to his knees. He bit into the soft flesh of one buttock, just hard enough to leave a faint impression of his teeth. Then he swiftly used his hands to hold Sasuke open for him, and let his tongue trace deftly up Sasuke's crack.

He heard a deep moan from above, and it spurred him on, his tongue setting to work, tracing around the opening, dipping slightly in before moving to the surrounding flesh again, doing its very best to drive Sasuke mad with lust.

And he seemed to be succeeding, judging by the steady flow of moans sounding from Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto pressed his tongue in one more time before pulling away enough to suck a finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet before pressing it against Sasuke's hole. He eased it in, just as slow as he had gone down on Sasuke's cock earlier.

Sasuke was tight, something that wasn't too surprising since it had been a good while since they'd last done this, but he soon relaxed around Naruto's finger, and it wasn't long until he was practically fucking himself on it, his hips thrusting him back against it.

Naruto pressed another finger inside, working slowly so Sasuke could get accustomed to it before he started stretching him in earnest.

He slowly licked up Sasuke's back as his fingers worked, until his chest was pressed against that leanly muscular back. He bit lightly into Sasuke's neck, marking him as his just as he pressed his groin against one pale thigh. "I'm so hard for you right now," he whispered huskily as he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's neck. "I want you so bad," he breathed into that soft skin.

Sasuke moaned long and low in his throat, a moan that was cut off the moment Naruto's fingers curled the right way, brushing up against his prostate. Naruto could see his mouth fall open, and as he gently manipulated that one spot inside Sasuke he seemed completely lost, tuned in to nothing but the pleasure that was bound to be coursing through his body.

"Fuck me," he suddenly hissed from between clenched teeth. "Now!"

That was one demand Naruto was not going to back down on, he wanted the raven so much it hurt right now. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and let his aching cock free from its constraints. He hadn't bothered putting on any underwear after his shower, having planned this all along.

He was in too much of a hurry to even try to remove his pants further, he wanted to be inside his raven, and he wanted it now goddammit.

A bottle of lubrication was retrieved from his pocket, the top quickly uncapped, a generous dollop of the content dumped into his upturned palm. He quickly smeared it on himself, making sure he was nice and lubed up for Sasuke. Then he placed all his focus on his lover, stepping so close his cock rubbed right against Sasuke's crack. He placed a hand in the small of Sasuke's back, nudging him slightly forward.

"Lie down," he urged, and Sasuke did as he asked, sliding down so his chest were lying against the wood, face turned to the side, hands wrapped around the far edge of the desk in preparation of what he knew where coming.

Naruto groaned at the sight in front of him, Sasuke all spread out, all for him. He could not wait another second, he needed him so bad. He never could resist Sasuke when he was like this, all laid out and eager for him.

He wasted no time positioning himself at his entrance, and slowly he moved his hips, pressing forward. There were some resistance, but then the head of his cock slipped inside that welcoming heat. Naruto dug his hands into Sasuke's hips as he eased his length inside, making sure to not cause Sasuke any excessive discomfort.

But he didn't need to worry. It wasn't long before Sasuke was starting to push back against him, eagerly welcoming more of Naruto inside.

Naruto started thrusting slightly, pulling out, and then pressing slightly further in, working Sasuke open as he went. It did not take long until he had the raven squirming underneath him, begging for him to fuck him harder, faster. Naruto kept up his slow pace for a few more thrust until he could not take the teasing anymore. He knew that Sasuke was more than ready for more, and with a tightening of his grip on slim hips he thrust in all the way, filling Sasuke completely with his hard length.

"Oh God, yes!" he heard Sasuke hiss from under him, and that was all it took for his self control to snap completely and he'd barely pulled out before he was slamming in again, his tempo increasing quickly. Sasuke moaned his encouragements as Naruto fucked him hard. The room were filled with the noises of their fucking, flesh slapping against flesh, moans, groans and the occasional scream from Sasuke when his prostate was rubbed against in the exactly right way.

It was intense and desperate and so utterly perfect, a hundred times better than Naruto had even imagined before setting out on this mission.

It did not take long until Naruto felt the first hints of his nearing orgasm, and he quickly forced his right hand to pry loose from Sasuke's hips to reach around his slim body, grasping his neglected erection in his palm.

Sasuke was practically leaking precum by now, and Naruto ran his hand over that slippery head before running his fingers down Sasuke's hard cock, encircling it in a firm grip just like he knew Sasuke liked it.

He ran his hand up and down that velvety length while keeping up his thrusts, albeit a bit more controlled now as he tried to hold his orgasm back just a little while longer.

It did not take long before Sasuke arched off the desk, a silent scream torn from his throat as his orgasm crashed over him. Naruto felt thick streams of cum spatter on his fingers as Sasuke's internal muscles clamped down on him, making him impossible tight as Naruto thrust hard, quickly working against his own release.

It took a mere five thrusts before he felt himself collapse completely, his orgasm torn from him. His fingers dug hard enough into Sasuke's hips to bruise as his cum shot from his cock, filling Sasuke to the brim. He moaned Sasuke's name over and over again, like a mantra, as he felt all his energy leave his body.

He barely managed to pull himself out of Sasuke before he collapsed to the floor, his knees too weak to keep him up any more. He found that leaning against the desk was the closest to upright that he could manage just then.

Soon enough Sasuke joined him on the floor, wincing as his abused ass connected with the carpet underneath him.

"You are going to get cum all over your carpet," Naruto said with a chuckle as he swung an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him flush against him.

Sasuke looked down at the carpet, utterly unimpressed. "I never did like this carpet anyways."

Naruto rolled his eyes slightly, amused by how Sasuke managed to sound so composed even now, buck-naked with Naruto's cum oozing out of his ass.

For a while they just sat in silence, gathering the strength to eventually move.

"I'm sorry, you know," Sasuke suddenly said, breaking the silence that had risen between them.

"For what?" Naruto said, not quite sure Sasuke had anything to be sorry for after that insanely hot session just now.

"For burying myself in work and ignoring you."

Naruto kissed his forehead gently, tightening his arm around his love.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I know you. But be certain that I'll do this again if you deny me sex for so long again."

Sasuke looked up at him, a hint of a sly smile tugging at his lips. "I will certainly not stop you."


End file.
